Five Times Jacob Black fell in Love With Bella
by Sophisticated.Simplicity
Summary: ...And the one time he hated her. [Mostly oneseided JacobBella with some BellaEdward]


_**Five Times Jacob Black fell in love with Bella Swan**_

**Rated: K**

**A/N: There are several people who are going to severely kick my ass for writing this. (No nails, Jessah!) But oh well! I'm brave! **

**These little ficlets each take place during _New Moon,_ _Eclipse_, and an AU world beyond . I don't own either, or Twilight, so please don't sue. **

_-one-_

He sits on the hood of his old bug, Coke in had, sly smile on his face. The door to the shed is open, revealing a worn out Bella.

She throws the yellow ball in the air and feebly swings the racket, missing her target by a foot. It lands in the grass a meter from where she's standing and Bella huffs, cheeks flushing in frustration.

"Jacob." She whines, turning towards him. He simply raises his can in salute.

"Hey," He shrugs "I'm not the one who needs to play tennis for PE. I'm not any good at it, either." For a minute, he thinks she's going to explode. Her lips purse, and she clenches her fists as tight as she can, her entire face turns red.

But in the end she simply exhales a breath and drops the racket, sticking her tongue out him in a childish display of obstinance.

As Bella goes to retrieve to the ball, and comes, and tries again, and goes to get it again, a rush of pure affection heats it's way from the tips of his toes to the top of his head. Jacob, never the mushy kind of guy, shifts uncomfortably.

"Hey, Jake, you're bright red! What's up? Do you want to go inside for a break or something?"

He takes a sip of drink to hide his smirk.

_-two-_

"Hey, Jake, you wanna come over and ride bikes at Embry's house?" Quil asks as they walk from the school. Small bits of snow drift from the sky and land on their dark hair, melting as soon as it hits their skin.

"Nah, man, I've got to do something at home for a while." Jacob shrugs nonchalantly "I'll come over later tonight, okay?"

"Whatever. Go wait for your girlfriend. See how we care." Quil grins lazily, elbowing his friend in the side "We'll be at Embry's whenever you're done." Jake lets out a feral growl and the boy laughs as he runs off to the parking lot, getting into an old blue truck.

As soon as it drives away, he breaks out into a run, heading toward his house at full speed. The world dissolves around him for exactly thirty seconds before he reaches his house, opening the door to see Billy in the kitchen.

"She's not here yet, son." He says, stirring something on the stove "Give it a little time."

Jacob nods, going to the window to peer out and wait for her return.

Ten minutes and sixty seconds later she's there, getting out of her red hunk 'a junk and almost tripping on a rock covered with snow. Bella gathers herself just in time, however, and begins her sluggish walk to the Black family doorstep.

Jake waves from the window and Bella looks up, every ounce of discontent dissolving from her face. She grins, really grins, and waves back.

He becomes even warmer, if that were even possible.

_-three-_

They stand in front of the old shed, a little triangle of light illuminating their faces.

"I never _did _get my dance, you know." Jake says, touching her arm "You owe me."

"Sure you did." Bella retaliates "We danced."

"That wasn't a dance. That was a plea. Come on, can it really be _that _bad?"

"Yes. I'll step on your feet and everything. It will be _that _bad."

"I'm not a good dancer, either." He shrugs, pulling her closer by her waist "We can be bad dancers together."

"Sure, sure." She nods, apprehension covering her features. She doesn't attempt to pull back from his embrace, and maybe it's just him, but it seems like she comes in closer "But traditionally, there's music involved with dancing."

Jacob grins lopsidedly, leaning in and putting his mouth beside her ear. Slowly he hums, the notes vibrating low in his throat and the song coming out three octaves lower than it was meant to.

There's a moment of hesitation. But after a few seconds Bella brings her arms around his neck and they begin to sway methodically. She buries her face into the crook of his shoulder and heaves a great sigh, closing her eyes and putting herself into the human equivalent of autopilot.

He feels every part of her melting into him, fitting beside him like the lost piece of a puzzle. Jacob refuses to believe this isn't who he's supposed to be with, who he's supposed to imprint on.

It's her, and he knows it. He just needs to give it a little time.

_-four-_

He knows that he had wanted her to find him, he had even been waiting for her if you wanted to take it that far.

For days, laying lame in the forest not far from home, chin on his paws, in a place that wouldn't be to hard for Bella to find.

Nobody had come looking for him yet, so when he hears footsteps drawing closer to his resting ground, he automatically knows who it is.

"Jacob?" Her voice is sweet, sad, troubled. "That's you, isn't it?" He looks up at her, bobbing his head up and down to confirm his identity "Good. Billy told me I'd find you somewhere around here." She moves closer too him, cautiously, sitting beside him, leaning into him.

Bella places her face on his side and sighs "I'm happy, you know, happy with Edward and the wedding- and I'm _sorry _if you don't want to hear this, but I need a friend to listen, and Alice won't, and Edward will just call everything off-" Her voice breaks, she begins to tremble "I'm _happy, _I'm_in love, _but I feel like I want to cry, y'know, just-" Bella takes in a deep heaving breath, rattling "- Just _cry._"

He nudges her head with his wet nose, giving her a gentle lick.

It breaks the dam.

She lets out a loud sob that Jacob's sure they can hear all the way back at the reservoir, burying her face into his side and weeping in a way that's probably not healthy. She shakes and trembles and wretches and yells and lets every emotion from the past three years escape in a complete meltdown.

This goes on for another twenty minutes, coming to an abrupt stop only when she's bawled herself to sleep.

Jacob looks at her, listening to the last hiccups and stray wails. There's nothing peaceful in the way she sleeps, but she's still beautiful.

He promised himself he would never be human again, but just one more time. He just needs to hold her one more time.

_-five-_

He takes her home. Charlie's at the game with his dad, so he enters easily and carries her up the stairs to her room. Bella doesn't stir in his arms, only snuggles into the welcoming warmth.

He loathes to put her down on the cold bed, but he does. Edward will be here sometime, if he knows the stupid bloodsucker. He needs to make tracks quick.

But Bella doesn't want to let go. She wakes as her body touches the frigid blankets, staring up at him drowsily and snaking her arms around his neck.

Before Jacob has time to do anything, she's pulled his face to hers, and their lips brush for _one, two, three, four, five _six seconds, moving against each other lazily, lethargically. When they pull back she smiles at him lightly and whispers:

"I love you. Just...not enough. It's not enough."

He loves her so much at that moment he almost cries, pursing his lips as he tries to grapple with reality.

"Not enough." Jacob finally breathes, tugging her arms away from him "Never enough."

He can feel her sad gaze on his back as he escapes out the window and into the tree where Bella can no longer see him.

It feels painful.

It feels like falling in love

_-Finite-_

Jacob watches Edward's return from a secluded branch, knowing that he knows he's there. Knowing that he knows what's happened.

When she lifts her head to see him, her face lights up and she opens her arms to his embrace. They peck, gently, once, twice, three times.

"I love you. I love you. I love you." Bella says between each kiss, each collision of their lips as they tumble back onto the bed. "I love you more than anything." Edward says nothing, just kisses her again, but Jacob can see it on his face. He knows more than anything. He can hear it in her words. He can taste it on her mouth. He can smell it on her skin, clinging to her clothes, to her hair. It's _everywhere. _But she says nothing. Just surrounds herself with him, like maybe he'll wash everything away.

And for a moment, Jacob _hates _her.

He loathes her so much he wants to shake her, _hurt _her. He hates everything about her, every lie she's ever spouted that he's let slide, every time she chose _him. _

Every inch of her repulses him, the lips he's kissed, the hand he's held, the body he's embraced. It's all repungent.

It only lasts for a fraction of a second, but it's enough. He knows this is the last time.

He leaps from the tree, and he leaves to somewhere where he knows she'll never find him. He goes for good, this time.

He knows he's not coming back.


End file.
